Run in with an Assassin
by 520Nakita
Summary: When Avery Jepson has a run in with some Templars, a mysterious man in white saves her life and reputation. Why would he bring her and nurse her back to heath and the big question, who is he? Connor/OC Rating for language and actions.


My spelling, yes, terrible, but deal with it!:P Anyways, I have been fangirling over the new Assassins Creed 3 game. Sadly, I have not had the chance to play it, but I have been watching a walk- through of it, so I understand it. I wanted to do a story on it so, BOOM, here it is. Enjoy!(:

* * *

A cold wind had settled on the land, stirring up the smell of autumn. I pick up the last of the chopped wood and staked it on the pile, impressed that I had made that much by myself. I was home alone; my father had gone to Boston to help with the politics and such. I didn't much care about that.

I stacked the wood on the pile, which was right up against the house. A nicker of a horse swept into my ears and I turned around to fight Templars where coming by to make there patrols. For some reason, they gave me the jitters, but I think everyone had them whenever they were around.

I quickly averted my eyes, looking to the doors in hope of making it inside before they spotted me. They and my father always had talks, and I'm guessing if he wasn't around, they would turn and talk to me.

"Hey, girl, is your father home?" Not quick enough…

I turned around to see 4 men, the one who had spoken to me, on the horse. They were only a few feet away from the porch, when the one on the horse got down and faced towards me.

"No, and my name is Avery." I said politely, hopping my nervousness didn't show.

"Well, AVERY," He started out, "would you mind if we stayed for a bit, while we wait for him to show up?'

Oh, hell no.

"Sorry to say, but he'll be out of town for a couple of days more." There, that should work.

He looked a little sadden by this, but went on to ask something out of the blue.

"Miss Jepson, why do you decide to where men's clothing instead of women's."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing knee high leather boats, a tight pair of tan pants, and a button up shirt with a vest over it.

"Sir, why do you ask?" Why would he care what I wore?

"Because," He started to step forward. "It takes away from your femininity."

He startled me. Was he trying to 'make a move' on ME?

"I don't get where you're going with this, Sir?"

"Please, call me Roy. Anyways, don't you want a man in your life? Someone to take care of you, warm you, house you?" He stopped right in front of me, staring down at me.

"Well, ROY, I'm quite fine on my own. Anyways, why would I want to live with someone like you?" My insults where starting, which means it's about to get ugly. And that's when I felt a sting from a slap across my face. I quickly put my hand up to it, attempting to back the stinging stop.

"Someone like me? Ha, I am much better than this trash you have over here. Anyways, my skills are very… advanced." That pervert! I balled my fist and slammed it right into his face, directly under his nose.

He clutched his face, blood spewing from in-between his fingers. "Grab her!" She shouted, pointing at me.

I barely had time to react before the other three men hand their hands on me. Two of they were holding my arms while the other one was behind me, pressing a knife to my back. I tried to wiggle free of their grip, but another slap across the face made me stop.

"Drag her in to the house and tie her up in the bedroom." Oh god no.

I quickly began to thrash around again, trying desperately to get free. I felt the knife start to dig into my skin, but that didn't affect me at all.

A white blur suddenly made me stop, as well as the Templars. As quickly as the image flashed two of the Templars let go, rushing towards the while the other with the knife keep pulling me into the house. This was my chance to get free, but would it even work. The man was taller and more muscular than me, but I had to try.

I began to trash and scream again, more violently than before. He reached his hand around to try to clamp around my mouth, but I quickly bit it, making him drop me. That was a bad choose.

The first think to hit the ground was my head. My vision went blurry and all I could see was blobs of shapes moving around. There was now a ringing in my ears and a serious headache. And it seemed that everything was no in slow- motion. I clumsily sat up on my elbows and say two men fighting. One was the man I bit and the other was the blur of white that I had seen before.

Suddenly, the white blur moved his hand towards to others neck, sending a blade straight through it and out again. The man immediately dropped, clearly now dead. Then, he turned towards me. My heart stopped. He was going to kill me. I was next. He started to move towards me, but I never got to find out before the vision completely blurred and went black.


End file.
